Conference calls are becoming an increasingly popular way to conduct business and are becoming a necessary part of every working day for corporate employees. Conference calls improve productivity by allowing people who are not co-located to work together. While the number of conference calls that corporate employees attend increases, the amount of time wasted on starting those conferences also increases. An attendant productivity loss accompanies conference calls, for example, the means of entering the call. Most of the wasted time occurs while the meeting attendees trickle into the conference call, or waiting for one or more key people to join the call. Conference call systems of today lack the ability to manage conference calls based on the availability of the participants.
For example, typically a first participant connects into the conference call waiting for another participant to join. After time passes another participant joins and this process continues until all participants are connected to the conference call. However, in many situations one or more of the participants have not called-in causing the other participants to have to wait to start the meeting, thereby wasting valuable time. The unavailable participant may not have called into the conference because they were unavailable, forgot about the meeting, misplaced the call-in information, or the like. The conference call is in a started state even though all of the participants are not available. The available participants do not know when the unavailable participant will join or if they should start the meeting without them.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.